freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Main = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the second game in the series following Five Nights at Freddy's. It was released on Steam and Desura on November 11th after a delay in the demo being released. It was also released on Android on November 13, 2014. Summary Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the old and aging animatronics are joined by a new cast of characters. They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! What could go wrong? As the new security guard working nights, your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about the characters trying to get into the office (he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office. As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. The menu music Development The promotional poster for the sequel first uploaded in Scott's official website in September 12, 2014. Official pictures released by Scott Cawthon suggest that the original animatronics may have gone into disrepair like Foxy has and been replaced by new ones. Whether or not this is true has not been confirmed. However, since the release of the first teaser image, two more images had surfaced depicting the current Bonnie and Foxy alongside the newer models of the same characters. Further updates from Scott's website show that a new animatronic would be joining the cast of already confirmed characters - a clown-like puppet appearing in what is now known as the Prize Corner. Release Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released on November 11th, 2014 on Steam and Desura for $7.99. There is also a free demo on IndieDB. The game was supposed to be released in 2015, as seen on a poster on Scott's website, but was changed due to problems fixing the demo. On November 13, 2014, a mobile port was released for Android devices in the Google Play Store for $2.99, a day after the full PC release. History *On September 12th on Scott Cawthon's website, a teaser for the sequel Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released, featuring a Freddy which looks damaged or remade, due to slight changes in appearance. *On September 28th on Scott Cawthon's website (unconfirmed date), yet another teaser was released for Five Night's at Freddy's 2, this time featuring Bonnie with his face torn off, with Toy Bonnie, saying "Something borrowed... Something new..." *On October 7th, Scott Cawthon released yet another teaser on his website with the original Foxy and the Mangle hiding behind a plain purple curtain with a sign that has only the number 2 on it. *On October 15th, Scott released another teaser on his website where the player appears to be wearing a Freddy Fazbear suit looking at an even more tattered looking Foxy, with the tagline "No place to run...and exactly one place to hide." *On October 21st, Scott Cawthon released a trailer for the upcoming sequel, Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *On November 9th, Scott released another teaser on his website that was almost completely black. Brightening the picture revealed a marionette-like figure. *On November 10, 2014, Scott announced the demo of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 would be coming out the next day. An extended demo was sent to certain YouTubers that had 3 nights instead of 2 nights. *On November 11, 2014, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was officially released on Steam and Desura. **A 2-night demo was also released on IndieDB. *On November 13, 2014, a mobile port was released on Android, and a free demo with the first night on it. *In mid November, Scott Cawthon's website was updated now showing an "offline" image with nothing left on the page. |-| Images = Gallery Teasers Fnaf2.jpg|FNaF promotional image (first teaser). NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Another teaser from Scott's website (second teaser). New Foxy.jpeg|Another teaser - this time Foxy's back (third teaser)! FivengtBefreddy.jpg|Another teaser - "no place to run, and exactly one place to hide" reads the title, as the room is seen through a Freddy Fazbear mask. Note that Foxy is shrouded in the darkness down the hall (fourth teaser). FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|The final teaser. In its original state, this teaser appears to be just a black image, but when brightened, something appears. (fifth teaser). Announcements Capture.PNG|Scott confirming that the sequel will release in 2015. foxyconfirmed.png|Scott says that "Foxy will be back, in more ways than one!" Fnaf2demo.png|Scott making a statement on Steam Greenlight about the rumors of a demo. FNaF_2_date_confirmed.png|Scott confirming the date of FNaF 2 in an interview with Clickteam Fusion. FNaF_2_demo_release.png|Scott telling Steam Greenlight that the FNaF 2 demo comes out on Nov. 11th at IndieDB. FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott revealing a surprise early release of the full game on November 11th, 2014. Main Menu FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|FNAF2 main menu, with all Toy animatronics. MainMenuOldFreddy.png|FNAF2 main menu, featuring Freddy. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|FNAF2 main menu, featuring Bonnie. MainMenuOldChica.png|FNAF2 main menu, featuring Chica. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Games